Two of the Same Branch: Mirrored Faces
by gena kumo
Summary: quote: Deadly Mirror...Poisonous Branch...producing the unthinkable...the things we fear the most... Comparison of Azula & Koh the face stealer. A look into their different subconsious identites, and their strange similarites. Unrhymed poetry blank verse


**Disclaimer: I do not own these two characters (but why would I want Koh? D: ) or Avatar the Last Airbender. These ideas belong to fairycloud22, so please do not copy. Thanks! Note: It's not as long as it looks, there is just a lot of spacing.**

**xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

**_Setting the Stage_**

**_Let us travel to the darkest of the dark, the cruelest of the cruel…_**

**_And learn their secrets_**

**_Their identities_**

**_Their source_**

**xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

**"Two of the Same Branch: Mirrored Faces"**

**An unrhymed poem**

**xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

_Deadly Mirror_

_Poisonous Branch_

_Producing the unthinkable_

_The things we fear the most_

_So different_

_And yet so alike_

**xxx**

_Intertwining_

_In endless dark web_

_Drawing you in_

_To never come out_

_False Words_

_False Pretenses_

_The art of deception_

_The sweet taste of death_

_Of hope_

_Of light_

_Of everything to care about_

_Of you_

**xxx**

_Shattered mirror reveals a secret_

_The things both share_

_Opposite sides of black glass_

_Divided by a line of allusion_

_Distorted appearances to naked eye_

**xxx**

_Endlessly old_

_Claims the identity of youth_

_Precious marks and features_

_Knows all_

**xxx**

_All too young_

_Clutches older lives_

_A bloody ageless inheritance_

_Discovers everything_

**xxx**

_Exposed they are_

_Thousand eerie faces_

_Ugly and delightful_

_One perfect face_

_Beauty and spiteful_

_Split from the physical world_

_And the faces residing in it…_

_Uses face as a shell, a power_

_Yet sometimes wishes the mask…_

…_**To come off**_

**xxx**

_Their curse_

_Division, Alienation_

_Their weapon_

_Slow Poison of Tongue_

_Their cage_

_Matter,_

_Physical forms,_

_Crafted from steel creature's claws_

**xxx**

_Many and one_

_Of the same vine_

_Producing deadly fruit_

_A warning sign_

_Ripe in blood_

_Of generations_

**xxx**

_Spirit_

_King in his own right_

_Of lost expressions_

_Those who have_

_A face no more_

**xxx**

_Heiress_

_Born of evil breed_

_Bred to kill and connive_

_Constant treachery_

_Without a soul_

**xxx**

Crawling!

_Koh_

Ruthless!

_Azula_

One and the same

_**Monsters**_

xxx

xxx

xxx

**The last line gives me a chill every time I read it…**

**Note: Doing this for art's sake and as a visual piece on these interesting/similar characters, not because I like to scare people…Paaleeeze, WHY would I want to do that?**

**Tell me if it is hard to tell the different descriptions of Azula and Koh apart after you read it, and review! Thanks.**

**DON't have to read this part...**

Here's my ramble on it:

A little darker than I usually write, but this just came to me randomly. I'm trying to challenge myself (Aang and Katara are easy to write about, cuz I relate 2 katara…but I love them anyways!)

Azula and Koh are so very similar when you come down to it. You just love to hate them! Koh freaks me out personally. I don't see how any ten year olds could watch that episode of him in the spirit world! If I was ten, Koh would be my "boogie man"… cuz I'm really visual. (insect like body+stealing heads Yikes!) **No** horror movies at night alone, thank you. Just scary stories w/ friends :)

Writing stuff or reading stuff like this doesn't scare me as much, unless it's just downright disturbing…so I don't look at that stuff, or even think that stuff.

Quote from fairycloud22's head: _"Everything is less frightening in black and white."_ It's true!

I've wanted to do a character analysis on Azula for a while…Really, it is ingenious how Mike and Bryan (and other avatar staff) make everything, yes everything she says covered in a good healthy coating of venom…If anything, it is so fun to hate her! A lot more than Koh, though he is interesting part of the spirit world.

I know they can be considered antagonists/very flat characters, but the similarities between them, the overwhelming amount of evil they could contain, was what actually inspired me, if you can say evil is inspiring, more like discuting/revolting and invokes a strong emotional response…

**fairycloud22 (while writing this):**

**"I DISLIKE YOU VERY STRONGLY AZULA! How dare you lie to Zuko!!!! You lieing, cheating….."**

**Many (g-rated) insults later**...("Daughter of a fire lord!!" ;D but that's not really an insult, to her at least. Try calling Katara that...)

**"Ew…Creepy crawly Koh stuff…BLEH…don't really want to go there…but I will for the sake of writing and art!"**

**Azula- shrugs w/ evil smile "_If you say so..._"**


End file.
